


Unforeseen Circumstances

by WeirdEmmaline (DeliaDestruction)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/WeirdEmmaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Obi-Wan refuses to listen to what's being said directly to him in favor of angst. So many things could've been avoided if he listened to literally anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic actually probably won't make a whole lot of sense, it's honestly just an attempt for me to get back to a point where I can actually write these characters again. I can only hope that people might enjoy it even a fraction as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

“You aren’t ready, my young Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s words stung worse than Obi-Wan had been prepared for. He’d been hoping for a more favorable reply this time. He’d been trying so very hard to prove himself. He’d been doing so since he’d come to the Jedi Temple as a small child. Too old, always too old and never good enough. Nothing he did was ever to the satisfaction of the Jedi Council, but his master?  
Obi-Wan snuck a sidelong glance at his master, who was pretending to be interested in a droid that was slowly making its way up the outside of the temple, cleaning the windows as it went.  
“That’s what you said last time,” he replied with a sigh as he turned his attention back to the sprawling city. “I’ve grown up. I’m no longer a child.”  
The older man casually looked him up and down and he chuckled, eliciting a scowl from the younger man. “You still have much to learn and much growing to do, Obi-Wan. When you are ready, you’ll know.”  
“But—”  
“When you’re ready, you’ll know.” The placid smile on his master’s face infuriated Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon turned away from the balcony and stepped back inside, leaving the younger man alone with his thoughts.  
When he heard the hiss of the door sliding shut behind his master, Obi-Wan kicked the railing of the balcony, grunting with frustration. He was nineteen years old now, but to anyone watching he might’ve looked about fifteen or sixteen— especially with the tantrum he was in the midst of throwing. He’d yet to have his final growth spurt— at least, he hoped one more was coming. He still barely came up to his master’s shoulder.  
In six years with his master he’d seen more of the galaxy than most Jedi did in their entire lives. Being Qui-Gon’s apprentice had never been easy, but Obi-Wan was much wiser for the difficulty. He was ready to take the Trials and become a Jedi Knight. He knew he was.  
He sighed and kicked the railing again before turning and heading inside. The sun was just sinking behind the impossible Coruscant skyline as he headed back to his quarters. A shower would do him some good.  
As he stepped into his quarters and the door hissed shut behind him, he felt a ripple in the Force. It was familiar, like an old friend announcing himself after a long absence. In this case, it was unwelcome. He shut out his master’s intrusion into his mind and he locked his door.  
It was more for show than anything. His master could easily enter his quarters any time he so chose. Qui-Gon Jinn rarely asserted that authority. It was one of the things Obi-Wan most appreciated about his master.  
He pulled off his boots and stepped into the refresher, closing the door behind him. Once again he felt that familiar ripple in the Force, but he didn’t allow it to get as close this time or feel as familiar. Can’t you see that I just want to be alone right now?  
It was hard enough to cope with the fact that his emotions betrayed him without having to go through of it with his master feeling what he felt. Some Jedi I am, he thought with a sigh as he disrobed, casually letting his clothes pool on the floor. Qui-Gon’s right. The Council’s right. I’m not ready. At this rate I’ll never be ready.  
He stepped into the sonic shower and turned it on. He stood in the shower for a long time, long after he was clean, long after the shower turned off automatically.  
Stood there even after hearing the familiar hiss of his door unlocking and opening. Stood there even as his master stepped into his quarters and waited expectantly outside the refresher door. It was only as he felt his master reaching out to him through the Force once more that he finally relented and got out of the shower. He dropped his soiled clothes down the laundry chute and pulled on a fresh pair of pants.  
Once he was sufficiently clothed, he stepped out of the refresher, crossed the room, and sat down on the edge of his bunk. Qui-Gon didn’t turn to face him, merely folded his arms across his chest. Neither man said anything for a long time.  
“What do you want, Master?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Pack a bag,” Qui-Gon said finally. “We are going on a mission.”  
“Another mission? We just returned from Ploo yesterday… Doesn’t the Council—”  
“This mission isn’t one given to us by the Council.” Obi-Wan raised an intrigued eyebrow.  
“If it’s not—”  
Qui-Gon turned around to face his apprentice then. There was a strange fire in his eyes that Obi-Wan had never seen before. What sort of game is he playing?  
“I will be waiting at the landing pad, Obi-Wan. Make haste.” With that, he turned and left the younger man’s quarters. Obi-Wan sat staring at the spot where his master had stood just moments before, dazed. He tried to reach out to his master with the force, but it was as though he’d hit a brick wall.  
Have I offended my master? He wondered as he pulled on a fresh tunic and packed a small bag. Qui-Gon hadn’t told him what to bring, hadn’t even told him where they were going, so he had no idea what to prepare for.  
By the time he was ready to leave his quarters, his bag had the strangest assortment of preparedness tools in addition to a single clean tunic. He grabbed his cloak as he stepped out into the corridor, which he found to be deserted. Odd, he thought. It’s never so quiet around here.

*****

Qui-Gon was rather proud of himself for how quickly he’d managed to throw together this latest lesson that his Padawan needed to learn. The boy’s own words had betrayed him when he’d insisted that he was ready for the Trials. Humility, he thought, is the only way Obi-Wan is going to remain on the path to becoming a Jedi Knight.  
With the go-ahead given by the Council, even with Master Yoda’s vocal disapproval of his plan, Qui-Gon set off to make it a reality. He’d told Obi-Wan what little he planned to tell him of their ‘mission’ and now he was off to secure a ship for the two of them.  
As he walked, he could feel Obi-Wan reaching out to him through the Force. Though he welcomed the contact from the boy— he was still but a child, after all, no matter what his age might be— he felt it necessary to cut him off.  
He could feel his Padawan’s confusion at being shut out of his mind, but he didn’t allow that to sway him into relenting. Perhaps he could teach the boy two lessons with the same ‘mission.’  
Of course, Qui-Gon also knew that there was a chance he could cause his Padawan harm. He hoped that Obi-Wan was as strong as he assumed himself to be.  
He managed to secure a ship for them just moments before his Padawan stepped out onto the landing pad. Qui-Gon motioned for him to follow him and headed toward the ship they would be taking. He looked up at it as they approached. It was one of the oldest ships still in the possession of the Jedi. It was the ship he’d first learned to fly.  
“We’re going in that?” Obi-Wan asked as he approached. Qui-Gon couldn’t suppress the grin that formed on his face. He turned around to face his Padawan.  
“It’s our ship, Obi-Wan.”  
“It’s a fossil, Master.”  
“It may not be shiny and new,” Qui-Gon admitted, “but it’ll still get us where we’re going.”  
“And where are we going, Master?” Obi-Wan looked up at him hopefully. Qui-Gon merely smiled and shook his head.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied.  
“Isn’t it generally considered bad form to keep someone in the dark about a mission they’re going on?” Obi-Wan pressed. Qui-Gon said nothing, simply motioned for Obi-Wan to board.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like Qui-Gon to shut him out like this, and certainly not for this long. Once they’d cleared Coruscant’s atmosphere, Qui-Gon had relinquished the controls to the younger man and begun meditating.   
Obi-Wan didn’t like spending so much time alone with his thoughts. While he relished his time alone, he wasn’t fond of being shut out the way he so often shut out others.   
Staring at the panels of steadily blinking lights and gauges, he sighed. Every reading was normal. Every system was performing properly, if not optimally. They were heading for the coordinates Qui-Gon had punched in when they’d first boarded.   
And Obi-Wan was bored out of his skull. He glanced back at his master, who sat near the rear of the ship. He looked peaceful. Obi-Wan tentatively reached out with the Force, testing to see if his master would relent and end this maddening silent treatment.   
Once again, he found himself hitting a wall. He couldn’t get anywhere near Qui-Gon. He could almost hear his master laughing at him through the Force, though the man was completely closed off from him. Sighing again, he leaned forward until his elbows rested on the console before him and cradled his head in his hands.   
It was getting late, but that mattered little. Obi-Wan knew he had to stay alert until his master told him he could go and rest. He’d been awake for at least thirty-five hours at that point, however, and after having only just returned from a both mentally and physically exhausting mission, it was beginning to drag on him. 

*****

It was honestly one of the hardest things he’d ever found himself having to do. How he wanted to let down his guard and let his Padawan in. He couldn’t allow it, however. If he welcomed his Padawan’s intrusion into his mind he ran the risk of him discovering his plan. He had to wonder if Obi-Wan felt quite so isolated as he did, however.   
Qui-Gon preferred to feel those around him as well as speak to them and see them. His connection with the living force was one rivaled by very, very few in the Order. When he purposely deprived himself of that connection, he found himself wanting.   
He tried to push the want aside in favor of his duty. He would see Obi-Wan become a Jedi Knight. He refused to acknowledge even the slightest chance that the young man could fail.   
As he meditated, he became acutely aware of Obi-Wan’s shifting and shuffling at the head of the ship. Always so eager to be doing something, Qui-Gon thought. He must learn to appreciate the stillness. 

*****

Qui-Gon had been meditating for six solid hours when Obi-Wan gave in to temptation and decided to peek at the coordinates that had been punched in.   
Bandomeer. He felt the blood drain from his face. Why is Qui-Gon taking me back to Bandomeer? His mind was swimming with possibilities, the most logical of which being that a Jedi presence had been requested to help mediate a dispute. But Master said it wasn’t a mission given to us by the Council…  
Behind him, he heard Qui-Gon stirring. Well, he felt Qui-Gon stirring long before the soft rustle of fabric against metal hit his ear. He quickly closed out of the screen he’d been looking at and turned his attention to the gauges and lights, all of which were returning ‘normal’ readings.   
His master came up and joined him in the seat to his right, and they continued to sit in silence. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if the mission they were on was simply to teach him the true meaning of boredom!  
He couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting to Bandomeer. He was already regretting having looked. Qui-Gon had his reasons for keeping the mission information secret. It wasn’t right of him to have looked.  
He glanced over at his master, who was deep in concentration as he fiddled with the controls. How he wanted to confront him about Bandomeer. How he wanted to know what was going on.   
He quickly looked away when Qui-Gon turned to address him. “You should rest, Obi-Wan. We’ve a long trip ahead of us.” Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. “Sleep well.”  
“I’ll try,” he mumbled. He already knew that any sleep he managed would be fitful at best. Nothing was adding up.  
He decided to lie on the floor and use his pack as a pillow. There were bunks that folded down from the wall, but he knew they wouldn’t be much more comfortable than the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep came in fitful bouts for young Obi-Wan, who was woken more than once by his own thrashing. What little sleep he did manage was plagued by nightmares he couldn’t remember once he’d awoken.   
One time in particular he found himself listening to Qui-Gon speak with someone whose voice he didn’t recognize. As much as he knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping, he couldn’t rightly help it.  
“…The Council thanks you for doing this on such short notice,” Qui-Gon said, his voice barely a whisper.  
“Oh but it is us who should be thanking you, Master Jedi. To have someone so skilled with the Force on our workforce will be a wonderful help. We anxiously await your delivery of our new worker.”   
New worker? Obi-Wan’s blood ran cold. For a split second he was twelve years old again, aboard the ugliest, dirtiest ship he’d ever seen, on his way to his new life in the Agricultural Corps. He shook his head, blinking furiously in an effort to clear the memory from his mind.  
He’s taking me back to Bandomeer, he thought. He’s decided I’m not worth the effort after all.   
He still thinks I’ll turn. The thought hit him like blaster fire to the chest. All these years and he still doesn’t trust me. The more he allowed himself to think about it, the more his frustration grew. I’ve failed, he thought. I’ve failed at the one thing I’ve been working for my whole life.   
He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Some mission this is, he thought. My last mission as a Jedi. 

*****

He wondered if it had really been such a good idea after all to let Obi-Wan go and rest. The younger man had been thrashing and tossing and turning the entire time he’d been trying to sleep. Qui-Gon knew that he’d woken himself up more than once.   
There had been a time when the younger man would likely have come and told him what was troubling him. Why he chose to struggle alone, Qui-Gon didn’t understand. He respected Obi-Wan’s decision, however, and he wasn’t going to intervene until he knew it was necessary.  
In the brief calm moments between nightmares, when Obi-Wan would lie still, Qui-Gon watched him. He wondered if he shouldn’t turn them around, go back to Coruscant, forget this training exercise.   
He knew that Obi-Wan had accessed the computer, though. He’d seen too much for Qui-Gon to simply abandon his plan now. When he actually found a few moments of fitful sleep, Qui-Gon found he could see into the boy’s mind, if only briefly. What he saw shook him to his core.   
As the boy jerked awake each time, Qui-Gon would abruptly be shut out once again. And each time, he felt worse about what he was about to do.   
He decided to tell his Padawan exactly what was going on when he finally gave up on sleep.   
He hadn’t planned on Obi-Wan overhearing his conversation with the woman leading the rescue operation he’d be helping with. He knew Obi-Wan had woken up again when those too-familiar walls snapped back up, shutting him out.   
“…Remember, he’s only your temporary new worker,” he reminded the woman on the holoscreen. As he continued to speak, he felt Obi-Wan crumble behind him. He felt it like a saber through the gut.   
“Of course. We are grateful for any and all help the Jedi will offer us.” The transmission ended after that and Qui-Gon leaned on the console, holding his head in his hands.   
You can’t allow yourself to be defeated so easily, Obi-Wan, he thought. This is the end of nothing. You’re young. You would really give up so easily?  
He sighed. Perhaps I was wrong to train you.  
The second the thought passed through his brain, he shook his head to dismiss it. He couldn’t bring himself to regret the years spent training the young man. He couldn’t bring himself to think it all a waste. Even if the boy turned to the dark side…  
He shook his head again, unwilling to even consider it. He knew Obi-Wan. He might be prone to sadness and anger, but he was strong. He would be a great Jedi Master one day. There was no doubt in Qui-Gon’s mind that the man would one day far surpass him. 

*****

When Qui-Gon called back for him, Obi-Wan reluctantly stood and walked up to meet him. He sat in the co-pilot’s seat, saying nothing and avoiding looking at his master. He’s not my master anymore, he thought bitterly as he examined the controls. He could hear the Jedi Master speaking to him, but the words and their meanings were lost on him.  
It felt as though there were a heavy weight resting squarely on his chest, pressing down on him and making it nearly impossible for him to breathe. It took all of his focus to keep his breathing steady and stop the tears that threatened his eyes, he didn’t have any strength left to focus on what Qui-Gon Jinn was saying to him.  
How he wanted to turn and demand the answers to the countless questions that were burning in his mind. Why now, Qui-Gon? Why waste so much of your time on me if I’m just going to be another disappointment? What did I do wrong?   
How can I get another chance?


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn’t getting through to him. He tried to talk to Obi-Wan multiple times over the course of the flight to Bandomeer, but the boy refused to say anything or even acknowledge what was said to him.   
When they landed, Obi-Wan turned to him and looked at him with dull, defeated eyes. It was only then that Qui-Gon could tell the boy had been crying. He wanted to scoop him into his arms right then and never let him go. It pained him so to see his Padawan hurting so.   
“We will be meeting with Milna Tarr of the Agricultural Corps. She is very eager to have us onboard.” There was a spark, just a glimmer, of hope in Obi-Wan’s eyes at the word ‘us,’ but it was gone too soon for Qui-Gon to count it as having gotten through to the boy.   
“Why Bandomeer?” The question was barely a breath from the younger man’s mouth, but Qui-Gon heard it loud and clear.   
“There are unstable mines being used by unskilled miners. We’re here to help clear a particularly nasty cave in that has over fifty men trapped.” He put a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and was astonished at how rigid he was. “Not every mission will be filled with excitement and adventure, Obi-Wan. You will do well to remember that. As peacekeepers, we sometimes—”  
“You can stop pretending now,” Obi-Wan said, cutting him off. He wouldn’t meet Qui-Gon’s eyes. “I know why we’re really here.” He shrugged Qui-Gon’s hand off of his shoulder.  
“Obi-Wan, please just listen to me,” Qui-Gon pleaded. The younger man shook his head.   
“You lied to me.” The accusation was spoken as softly as his earlier question, as though he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe the words he spoke. “You said I would be a Jedi Knight one day. You said it was only a matter of training and time and I would be ready for the Trials. But now you’re going to leave me here, just like the Masters were going to do years ago.”  
“Obi-Wan, that’s not—”  
“Why, Qui-Gon?” he asked. “Why did you make me believe I could trust you only to break my heart?” His voice cracked horribly on the last word and he looked at the floor as he turned away from the Jedi Master.   
Qui-Gon didn’t know what to say.  
“Obi-Wan…” He sighed and shook his head. “It wasn’t my intention to break your trust. And it was never my intention to leave you here.”  
“You’re lying,” Obi-Wan sniffled.   
“I promise you, I’m not.” Qui-Gon was being sincere, but even without the Force he could see that his Padawan did not believe him. He could see that there was no consoling the boy. 

*****

Obi-Wan managed to compose himself before the two men exited the ship. He still couldn’t bring himself to look Qui-Gon in the eye. As they made their way to go see Milna Tarr, Obi-Wan stayed a few steps behind the Jedi Master, head down, saying nothing.   
How he wanted to trust Qui-Gon. There was nobody in his life that he wanted to trust more. How many times had the older man saved his life? How many times had he risked his life to save him? He’d thought he’d known him better than he knew himself.   
Yet here he found himself back on a planet to which he had never wanted to return. How desperately he wanted to cling to the hope that Qui-Gon was telling him the truth. But after what he’d heard when Qui-Gon had been speaking to Milna before, he didn’t know what to believe.   
Something deep inside told him Qui-Gon wouldn’t abandon him, but that did little to quiet the tiny voices of doubt that did their very best to drown all else out.   
When Qui-Gon stopped short, Obi-Wan very nearly ran directly into him he was so lost in thought. Again, Qui-Gon spoke, but Obi-Wan couldn’t quite piece together the words. He wanted to sleep for a month.   
He drifted in and out of the conversation, only picking up certain words. It wasn’t enough to understand what was being said. 

*****

As he greeted Milna Tarr, Qui-Gon’s commlink chirped, alerting him to an incoming long-range communication. He could already sense that something was terribly, horribly wrong elsewhere in the galaxy. The Council would be pulling them to give aid, but the work contract he’d signed for them would complicate things, as would Obi-Wan’s distrust. Only one of them would be able to leave the planet before the the week was up.   
“This is terribly rude of me, but I must return to our ship. I’ve an urgent incoming transmission. If you would please fill my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, in on what he will be doing during his stay, I shall catch up.”  
He turned to address Obi-Wan, who still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I am not abandoning you here,” he said, his voice so quiet that only Obi-Wan could hear him. “But I may need to leave you here for a short while.”  
Obi-Wan said nothing. Qui-Gon sighed, shook his head, and hurried back to the ship. Behind him, Milna wasted no time in dragging Obi-Wan off on a tour of the facilities.

*****

And there he goes, Obi-Wan thought miserably as Qui-Gon pushed past him. Without even saying goodbye, he leaves me to my new life.   
The woman in charge was talking to him. He couldn’t piece together what she was saying. She was clearly speaking Basic, but he couldn’t follow what she was saying at all.   
She led him around, showing him the basic layout of the place, before finally bringing him to a small barracks.  
“…Sorry it’s so… dirty. With all the cave ins lately, we haven’t had much time for cleaning. I’d offer you a private room, but I’m afraid the habitat wing was completely destroyed by a quake a few rotations ago. We’ve got to make do.”  
“This will be fine, thank you, Milna,” he said. She offered him a sad smile.   
“Get some rest, Obi-Wan. It’s nothing but hard labor while you’re here. The unfortunate reality of working the mines here on Bandomeer.” With that, she was gone, and Obi-Wan found himself alone with a few exhausted-looking miners covered in soot and dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan had been right; Qui-Gon did not return that day. He resigned himself quickly to the idea of a short life spent in an unstable mine. At least my life shall be brief if I no longer have any hope of becoming a Jedi, he thought miserably as he lay in his bunk. There were a few other miners passed out in the barracks, but most were either working or eating. Obi-Wan could feel his stomach knotting up and threatening to mutiny if he didn’t ingest some food soon, but he did not possess the energy to do anything about his hunger.   
How he wanted to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come. Sleep would make time seem to go faster.   
The distant rumbling of dirt and rock being moved by hoversleds wasn’t helping his cause. Sure, he’d managed to fall asleep under far louder and more stressful conditions, but there was something desperately different about his situation this time.   
Usually, when he found himself having to rest in a less-than-desirable place, he wasn’t too far away from Qui-Gon.   
He clutched his chest as his thoughts drifted back to the Jedi Master. It felt as though he’d been shot through the heart yet somehow managed to survive. The pain of being abandoned felt utterly impossible.   
-I will be back, Obi-Wan.- The words flitted through his mind with the same speed as his own thoughts, lingering only a moment to catch his attention. Liar, Obi-Wan thought. He could feel Qui-Gon leaving the planet. Like slowly ripping a bandage away from his skin, the pain of his master’s departure lingered.   
Sometime in the night, he managed to finally find a few hours of fitful, dreamless sleep. He knew he’d slept only because of the shock of being jolted awake by the aftershock of an explosion deep in the mines.  
He only had seconds to figure out where he was and what was happening before he was thrown from his bunk by a second explosion, far closer than the previous had been.

++++++++

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head as he prepped for take off. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t convince his Padawan that he wasn’t abandoning him there on Bandomeer. This was a terrible idea, he thought as he reached out to Obi-Wan, nudging him to respond. Though Obi-Wan had heard the thought that had been broadcast to him, he did not respond.   
Qui-Gon sensed many problematic emotions brewing within his Padawan. The last thing he wanted to do was leave, but the Jedi were already spread too thin. If there was to be any aid to the independent traders on Obroa-Skai as they were hounded to sign a trade agreement with the Trade Federation, Qui-Gon had to go now and he had to go alone.   
At least, he told himself, I won’t be too far. Obi-Wan will be able to sense my presence. Perhaps that shall calm his worries. He repeated it to himself multiple times as he took off, but he didn’t find himself any closer to believing it with each repetition. 

+++++++++

Another cave-in, Obi-Wan realized shortly after the second explosion occurred. The rescue attempt has caused another cave-in. The room was spinning around him as he forced himself to his feet, but he didn’t have time to think about that. There were other people, terrified people in that barracks with him. People who would need his help to get out safely. The walls were crumbling around them; great chunks of ceiling fell with sudden casualness, crushing anything that happened to be beneath them.   
Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and used it to slow the chunks of ceiling that fell as another aftershock hit, further panicking the others in the room.   
“Evacuate! Now!” Obi-Wan hollered at those still standing around in shock. When they didn’t immediately move for the exit, Obi-Wan reached out for them with the Force and willed them forward.   
Once they were moving, many got the hint and began to run on their own, but Obi-Wan had to drag three of them out on his own. He narrowly made it out with his life before the barracks was completely swallowed up by the planet.   
How terrible an apprentice was I to deserve this?   
He didn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts. There were countless injured on top of the ever-rising number of those missing and/or presumed dead. 

+++++++++

Qui-Gon was in the middle of a meeting with representatives from both sides of the conflict when the cave-in occurred. He felt it with the intensity of a migraine, nearly falling out of his chair when the Force disturbance hit him.   
He could feel Obi-Wan’s fear as the young man reacted, planets away, to a problem Qui-Gon was too far away to help with. But more than that fear, he could feel determination. Strength. Raw power. There was something frighteningly dark about what he sensed from his Padawan.   
Before him, delegates from the Trade Federation squabbled with angry farmers and traders who felt they were being unfairly being taken advantage of, but Qui-Gon could not follow what was being said. He was too focused on what was happening on Bandomeer.   
“…Master Jedi?”  
He looked over, confused. Clearly his advice was being sought on something, but the question had entirely missed him. “My apologies, my mind was elsewhere, what did you say?” he asked.   
“I said, are you all right, Master Jedi? You’ve gone as pale as the moon,” the young woman who was serving as ambassador from the independent traders on the planet below said. She couldn’t have been much older than fourteen or fifteen, but there was a maturity and wisdom in the girl that made her seem far older.   
“Please, continue,” Qui-Gon said after a long pause. “Merely a ripple in the Force. A hiccough, if you will.” I have to get back to Bandomeer as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling about this.

+++++++

“Take a break!” The exclamation pulled Obi-Wan’s attention away from the man whose arm he was stitching up. “Obi-Wan, you’ve been working without rest since the last cave-in. You needn’t push yourself so hard—” Milna called as she approached, but Obi-Wan waved his hand to cut her off.  
“There’s still many injuries to tend to and people are still trapped. When the work is complete, I will rest,” he said.   
“You are over-working yourself. Even a Jedi needs a break once in a while.”  
He flinched at the use of that word. “I’m fine,” he said. In truth, spending all of his time and energy on patching others up and helping sift through the rubble was keeping him from focusing on how horribly depressed he was.   
He wished he hadn’t tried to convince Qui-Gon he was ready to face the Trials.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan had never slept so hard in his entire life as he did when finally he allowed himself to rest after the latest cave-in. The moment his head hit the bunk he was out.   
Much to his dismay, his slumber was accompanied by dreams, most of them painful.   
In his dreams, he was young again and just starting to train beneath Qui-Gon. The man was distant but not entirely cold with him, far more guarded than he ever had been in recent years.   
Small Obi-Wan was trying so desperately to please his master, to prove himself. In the dream, as in real life, Obi-Wan felt that his master wasn’t paying attention to the improvement he showed.   
The dream changed. Suddenly Obi-Wan was older, no longer a Padawan Learner. Behind him, he heard the snap of a lightsaber being ignited. He turned around to find himself bathed in the green light of his master’s saber.  
Another lightsaber ignited, this one was red and held by a shadowy figure. Obi-Wan fumbled for his own saber, barely getting it ignited a his master and the shadowy figure began to duel. As Obi-Wan charged forward, the shadowy figure plunged his lightsaber through Qui-Gon’s chest, killing him.  
Obi-Wan woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. It was nighttime. He could only tell because the mines below were still and silent, save for the occasional terrified wail coming from deep in the mine where good men and women were still trapped beneath tons of dirt and rubble.   
After that dream he knew there wasn’t a chance of him falling back asleep even with how exhausted he still was.   
-Qui-Gon,- he started, wanting to make certain that his master was okay, but halfway through the thought he thought better of it. He sighed. It’s not my concern any longer, he thought. 

))))((((

Qui-Gon went back to his ship immediately after that first meeting. There was something deeply wrong and it extended far past the melancholy that had taken his Padawan. Something terrible was on the verge of happening. He couldn’t quite see what, but he could feel it the same way he could feel the ache in his bones after a particularly strenuous mission with his apprentice, dull and lingering.   
“…A mission, you have, Qui-Gon. Abandon it you cannot,” Yoda concluded as Qui-Gon waited patiently after explaining the situation with Obi-Wan.  
“Something catastrophic is about to happen on Bandomeer,” Qui-Gon insisted. “I cannot simply leave Obi-Wan on his own—”  
“Capable, your Padawan is,” Yoda replied, cutting him off. “Proven this, he has. Where you are you must stay, Qui-Gon. When ended, negotiations have, return to Bandomeer you may.”  
Though it had been the answer Qui-Gon had been expecting, it was not the answer he wanted to hear. Something was amiss on Bandomeer. He hadn’t been able to sense it while still on the planet, but the longer he stayed away the clearer it became.   
-Obi-Wan, be on your guard. Trust no one. I will be back for you soon.- He didn’t know if his Padawan would be listening, but he had to try. 

))))))((((((

It had been four days since Qui-Gon had abandoned him on Bandomeer and Obi-Wan had finally made it down into the mines to help with the main of the rescue operation. He might’ve found it exciting, might’ve even enjoyed the challenge that keeping focused while the walls crumbled around him presented, if he hadn’t still been trying to figure out what exactly he had done to put Qui-Gon off training him again.   
The frustration he felt in not finding a suitable answer to that question was fuel enough to keep him working for far longer than Milna or any of the other miners were comfortable. He was able to push past exhaustion and continue digging as shifts changed or meal times approached. He didn’t care to rest. He didn’t care to eat. He was consumed by his want— no, his need— to prove himself. If he couldn’t be a Jedi, he would be the best worker Milna had ever seen.   
“You can’t skip three meals in a row, Obi-Wan,” Milna said in a stern voice. She stood about four meters behind him, watching him carefully as he moved chunks of rock nearly as big as he was with great ease. She didn’t see the strain in his face, the intense focus it took to lift each rock with the Force. “We can’t have Master Qui-Gon returning to find you to be just a pile of skin and bones.”  
Obi-Wan cleared another boulder out of the way with the Force before moving forward to dig through the gravel and dirt with his hands. “He’s not coming back,” he said, barely able to mask the pain in his voice as he thought about the Jedi Master. Milna gave him a confused look.  
“Of course he is. Why would you think he wouldn’t come back?”   
Obi-Wan grunted as he heaved himself back away from the wall of dirt and debris, but he said nothing. Closing his eyes, he focused on the large boulder he’d just uncovered with his bruised, swollen fingers. He strained against its weight as he pulled it free.   
“He’s your master, isn’t he?”   
Obi-Wan ignored her, willing the boulder forward.   
“I saw the way you look at him. I know what is in your heart, Obi-Wan.”  
The boulder he’d been moving into his debris pile hit the ground with a thud that echoed flatly through the tunnels. In the distance they could hear a quiet, ominous rumbling.  
“You don’t know anything about me,” Obi-Wan said. He felt the color drain from his face. How did I look at him? Did my eyes linger on his face too long? I thought I’d been good about ignoring him!  
The rumbling grew louder and less distant.  
“Obi-Wan, we really ought to get out of the mine, I think—” Milna started, but her final words caught in her throat as the tunnel caved in on top of her, heavy boulders crushing her in the blink of an eye. Obi-Wan stared at the spot where she’d just stood in shock.   
“Milna?” he asked, his voice tiny, frightened.


	7. Chapter 7

-Qui-Gon.- He heard his name as though it had been spoken by one of the delegates he was sitting with at the long conference table. He waited for his Padawan to continue, but he heard nothing further. As much as he wanted to know what was going on with his Padawan, he didn’t have the time or the energy to focus on anything but the task at hand. Neither the Trade Federation nor the independent traders would budge on any of their demands. Negotiations were going nowhere.   
He was beginning to suspect that the negotiations, the stalled negotiations, were nothing more than a distraction. From what, he couldn’t say. Something dark loomed on the horizon, creeping ever closer like black tendrils of smoke. His attentions were certainly being spread too thin for his own comfort. He hoped that didn’t present as weakness on his surface.

))))((((

Obi-Wan stumbled through the tunnel in a stupor, Milna Tarr’s blood spatter bright red against the dirty tan of his tunic and pants. He’d never seen someone die so suddenly, so violently before. There was nothing that could’ve been done to stop it, nothing…  
Except there was. He realized, horrified, that her death had been caused by his own carelessness. Looking down at his hands he realized they were the hands of a murderer. If I hadn’t dropped that boulder— He didn’t get to finish that thought as one last shuddering jolt ripped through the mine as the tunnel crumbled around him, burying him completely.

He woke several hours later in a stupor, his entire body tingling in a strange, unpleasant way. As he tried to blink away the darkness, he realized that something was terribly wrong.   
As the tingling slowly gave way to immense pressure and pain, Obi-Wan remembered where exactly he was. A small yelp escaped his throat before he managed to swallow his fear. Fear would be of no help to him. Fear would only cause him to panic, and panicking would do him no good. Panicking would merely cause him to deplete his already thin air supply even more quickly.   
He exhaled deeply as he reached out with the Force, looking for any opening that might lead to freedom, any weak points in the rubble that entombed him. Every dead end he sensed cracked away at the mental barrier he kept between himself and his fear.   
No way out, he thought, his eyes widening as he realized just how trapped he really was. It could be weeks before any rescue party managed to reach him, and that was if anyone from the surface even bothered to try at this point. The trapped miners were as good as dead now.  
As was Obi-Wan.

))))((((

Systems away, Qui-Gon Jinn fell to his knees as the Force-ripple from the mine collapse hit him. He felt several lives extinguish all at once and for a few terrifying minutes believed his Padawan to be among those dead.   
The negotiations weren’t over, would likely never be over at their current pace, but Qui-Gon no longer cared. The Council could do what they liked to him when he returned to Coruscant. The faint, faraway sensation of his Padawan trapped and alone was all he needed to justify abandoning his mission.  
He did not even pause to explain himself to those he was there to assist. As soon as he could trust his legs to hold his weight once more, he took off running for the landing pad that held his ship. Nothing mattered more to him than ensuring that his Padawan did not die cold and alone in a collapsed mine tunnel. There was no punishment the Council could dole out that would be worse than losing Obi-Wan forever.

)))))(((((

Obi-Wan spent much of his time meditating and trying to conserve his strength and his air supply. If he focused hard enough he found he was able to relieve the pressure on his legs, if only a little. The rubble that weighed down on him was packed too tightly for him to even begin to move it in a way that would allow him an escape route, not that it mattered. His legs were broken. Badly. He wouldn’t be able to move from that spot even if there was somewhere he could go.   
He fought every swell of panic with every ounce of strength he could spare. Deep in his chest he could feel it trying to spread, trying so hard to fill him. Panic would only mean suffering until death. If he managed to stay very still and continue meditating, he figured he might not even realize it when finally his body gave out and he was one with the Force.   
As time dragged on, he began to wonder if his body would ever be found. Would they alert the Temple when they found the remains of a Jedi?   
Was Qui-Gon aware of what had happened?  
Obi-Wan felt a tightness in his chest similar to the one that had accompanied him since he’d debarked the ship following close behind Qui-Gon. How stupid have I been, he thought, tears stinging his eyes. A Jedi mustn’t jump to conclusions. How many times has Qui-Gon tried to get that into my head?  
There was a not-so-distant rumbling as the dirt and debris that bore down on him shifted, pinning him more painfully as it did. He fought very hard not to scream.

))))((((

By the time Qui-Gon arrived on Bandomeer once more, it had been more than fifteen hours since the cave-in that had trapped his Padawan somewhere in the depths of the mine. He had barely powered down the ship’s engine before he was already down on the landing platform and moving quickly toward the mine.  
Every step he took brought him closer to his Padawan. With every step he could feel Obi-Wan’s presence growing stronger, more tangible, but he could also feel how much pain the boy was in.  
He’s running out of time, he thought, his heart falling as he approached the mineshaft that would lead to the cave-in that threatened to claim Obi-Wan Kenobi’s life.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s no use, Master Jedi. There is no way we will reach him before he suffocates down there,” said one of the four miners who had joined Qui-Gon in his mission to rescue Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon merely grunted in reply. “Sir—”  
The Jedi Master turned and hurled a rock in the man’s general direction. Not close enough to harm, but close enough to be a warning. “If you are not going to help me dig Obi-Wan out of this collapsed mine, leave.” He turned his attention back to the rocks he was dragging out of his way using both the Force and his own brute strength.   
His muscles ached, but he didn’t have time to listen to their protestations. Obi-Wan was still alive down there. He could feel it. As long as he had that, he had hope. He would see Obi-Wan alive again. This would not be the mission that would separate them permanently. He couldn’t allow it to be.   
-Hold on, Obi-Wan. Please.- He repeated the thought over and over, unsure if the boy could hear him.  
He continued to dig long after his body would have stopped. His muscles were screaming at him as he sank to his knees, still countless meters from his Padawan. For the last hour of digging it had almost seemed that every rock he moved brought him further away from the boy. 

)))))(((((

Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The air pocket he was relying on was growing ever closer to depletion. His every breath grew more desperate as the air grew thinner.  
In his dreams, the strange, crazed dreams of someone close to death, he was with his Master again. They were at the Temple, eating a meal together, training together, meditating together…  
When he’d gasp and rouse himself again and find himself in the cramped, dark space, he found himself wishing for death. If he was one with the Force he knew he would be with his Master again, even if it wouldn’t be the same.   
-Master, I suppose this is my last chance to say it,- he broadcast the thought without knowing if his Master would be close enough to hear it. He couldn’t even feel their training bond through the pain of slow suffocation. -I love you.-  
With those last words, he sent forth all of the feelings he’d kept so closely guarded from his Master for so long.   
He closed his eyes one last time and was greeted by the familiar sight of his Master’s face. 

))))((((

-Master, I love you.- Qui-Gon heard his Padawan’s thought as clearly as if it were his own. It was spoken with such a terrible finality that all he could do in response was dig more desperately.  
-No, Obi-Wan, don’t you give up. Fight. Fight for me. Stay alive,- he begged as he willed his tired muscles to do his bidding. _I’m so close. I can’t fail him now. Not again. Not now,_ he thought as he continued on.   
Suddenly, hope. A strange, metal object poking out through the rubble.  
Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.  
Qui-Gon focused on digging around it and soon found a bloodied sleeve. It wasn’t long before he’d dug out the arm that sleeve clothed. He fumbled for the boy’s wrist, feeling for a pulse. -Please,- he begged silently.


	9. Chapter 9

It was weak, but it was a pulse. The boy was alive. Qui-Gon had never felt so relieved to see his Padawan so bruised and bloodied. He still had a lot of digging to do before he would be able to move the boy, but he’d found him. It was just a matter of time.

He began digging again. As soon as he knew he could safely pull the boy out of the rubble, he did. He carefully lifted Obi-Wan out of the gravel and cradled him close to his chest, using the Force to speed the boy’s healing process.

The boy remained unconscious as Qui-Gon dragged him out of the mine and brought him to their ship. The way the miners had abandoned his cause so quickly made Qui-Gon less than willing to remain on Bandomeer. He treated the boy’s more serious wounds once he had him on board their ship, applying Bacta where it would help and guiding the Force to aide in the repair of internal wounds. If he could keep Obi-Wan stable on the way back to Coruscant he knew the healers at the Temple would be able to help him.

The boy’s breathing was shallow but even, interrupted occasionally by staccato coughing fits. Qui-Gon tried not to think about what he’d inhaled when the mine collapsed. He tried harder not to think about what pain the boy must’ve be in. He was grateful that the boy had not yet woken, though he wanted nothing more than to see those blue-green eyes of his again.

Once they were en route to Coruscant, Qui-Gon slipped back to check on Obi-Wan. The boy looked so peaceful all sprawled across the bunk. Qui-Gon knelt beside him and took his hand.

“I don’t know if you can hear me,” he said. “But I’m sorry. This is all my fault and I’m so sorry.” He turned his attention to the wounds he hadn’t treated immediately. “I set out to teach you about humility. In the end I was he one who learned a lesson,” he continued after a few moments. “There isn’t a future for me without you in it, Obi-Wan.”

The boy groaned softly, but gave no further signs that he would wake. Qui-Gon pressed a soft kiss into the palm of the boy’s hand.

The journey back to Coruscant would be long— too long for Qui-Gon’s taste. He was already worried enough about his Padawan. He didn’t need the extra time to grow ever more worried.

Reaching out through their training bond, Qui-Gon tried to reassure himself that the boy would be all right, that he was simply unconscious and would soon wake and be himself once again, but where he should’ve found that reassurance he found nothing. An endless, empty void where the boy’s consciousness should be.

He hoped it was evidence that the boy had retreated further into himself in an attempt to heal. He couldn’t bear to think about the negative outcomes that crept into his mind.

Eventually he made his way back up to the pilot’s seat, where he sat and looked at the various screens telling him things of varying importance. They’d need to refuel soon, but if they kept going at their current speed they would be able to reach Coruscant first. One of the hydro-lifts for the landing gear was stuck in the ‘open’ position.

There was an unknown craft approaching them off the port bow at an alarming speed. He realized that they didn’t stand a chance of outrunning the unknown craft, and the ripples it gave off in the Force did not give Qui-Gon a good feeling about how fast it was approaching. He sensed something dark approaching as the unknown ship continued its approach, slowing only as it became visible through the tiny Republic ship’s viewports.

The tiny ship that carried the Jedi went dark quite suddenly and violently as it stopped moving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of time between updates. I was kind of doubting this story. But we're back on track. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.

It was only after rolling off the bunk, and then continuing to roll until he hit the far wall, that Obi-Wan finally regained consciousness. The first thing he felt was searing pain as his legs slammed into the wall.

The second thing he felt was panic. It was completely dark. For a long moment, he thought he was still trapped in the mine. It was then that a warm, strong hand touched his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact, but relaxed immediately when he realized it meant he wasn’t alone. The other person’s presence was soothing, familiar.

“Master?” he managed to ask. His voice did not sound the way he thought it should. Dry and scratchy, the word tore its way from his lips. It was only then that he realized how thirsty he was.

“Shh, rest now,” replied a familiar voice. Obi-Wan’s heart leapt at the sound of his Master’s voice. _Oh please,_ he thought, _please don’t let this be a dream!_

He tried to prop himself up on his elbows, but his Master’s firm hand pushed him back down.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked. He felt something cool and wet being pressed to his lips.

“Drink,” Qui-Gon ordered. The boy did as he was told, sighing happily as the water soothed his poor, dry throat.

There was a sharp, metallic crash and the room shifted violently. “We’re being boarded,” Qui-Gon whispered. “Our power cut out as the ship approached.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan murmured with a humorless chuckle. He forced his way up to a sitting position, cringing as he put pressure on his legs. For a split second, he was still buried in the rubble of the mine. He inhaled sharply as visions of rocks falling all around him danced in his head. Qui-Gon put his arm behind Obi-Wan’s back to steady him. The touch was soothing. It kept him grounded firmly in reality.

The lights came back on quite suddenly, causing both men to blink rapidly as their eyes tried to adjust. That comforting arm at his back was gone as Obi-Wan’s Master leapt to his feet, working to hide Obi-Wan as best he could with his robe.

Obi-Wan heard the hatch open, heard many footsteps approaching, heard blaster fire…

In an instant, he heard the hum of his Master’s lightsaber as it ignited and deflected the shot. No words had been said, no information offered forth by either party. Their captors were not interested in words, clearly. Obi-Wan wished he could help his Master, but his legs were positively useless.

He fumbled for his lightsaber, only to find it was not hanging from it belt where it should’ve been.

“Hold your fire,” a woman said, her voice smooth and venomous. When the blaster fire did not immediately cease, her tone became far more biting. “I said hold your fire, you idiots!”

A single set of footsteps approached the Jedi, and Qui-Gon positioned himself even more protectively in front of his Padawan. He did not deactivate his ‘saber.

“How delightful,” the woman said in a monotone drawl. “I had begun to question whether the Jedi ever left their gilded cage on Coruscant. My Master shall be pleased.”

Qui-Gon said nothing.

“The strong, silent type, hmm? No matter. We outnumber you. With a single command, I can have you destroyed.” Obi-Wan heard the cocking of many blasters.

-Master, I have a bad feeling about this,- he said through their Force bond. Qui-Gon didn’t reply.

“Put down your weapon or I’ll have you both destroyed. My Master cares not whether you arrive alive or dead. I am paid either way, Jedi scum.”

Qui-Gon considered his options, then sighed and deactivated his lightsaber. He had barely set the weapon on the floor when two men came forward and restrained him, binding his hands out in front of him. Two more men came forward and roughly forced Obi-Wan to his feet.

He cried out as they tried to put weight on his badly broken legs.

“He is badly injured,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan could hear concern in his voice. “Please, he cannot walk.”

The Padawan’s breath caught in his throat as he felt a blaster being held to his temple.

“We shall not carry him while he breathes,” the woman replied. It was Obi-Wan’s first real glimpse of the woman as she stepped closer to him. She stood nearly as tall as him with wide, muscular shoulders. Her hair was held back neatly in a slick bun at the base of her skull. Her eyes were black, soulless.

She looked him in the eye as she approached. “I’ve never seen a Force-sensitive die before. This shall be a delight.”

“Wait!” Qui-Gon begged. “Wait, please— I’ll carry him. I can carry him. He will heal, he is strong in the Force. If your Master is interested in Force-sensitives, your Master will be disappointed to only see him in death.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, to ready himself for death. The blaster was pulled away from his temple after what seemed like an eternity, and he was thrown toward Qui-Gon. He was hardly able to catch himself before landing face-down at his Master’s feet.

“Carry him, then,” the woman said. She turned her attention to her men. “Load them in the cargo hold. Master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Qui-Gon stepped back and dropped to his knees, his arms useless to help his Padawan. “Climb onto my back, Obi-Wan,” he whispered. Obi-Wan struggled, but did as he was told.

Once Qui-Gon was certain that Obi-Wan’s grip was secure, he slowly stood back up. He wished he could use his hands to provide extra support, but he found that if he moved fairly slowly Obi-Wan would not slip.


	11. Chapter 11

The cargo hold was dimly lit and cluttered. Once the Jedi were led down there, Obi-Wan’s arms were bound in front of him and they were left on their own with a guard outside the door. Once they were alone, Qui-Gon turned his attention to his Padawan. He drew the boy close.

“Are you all right?” he asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Aside from my legs,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m fine.” _Better than fine_ , he thought, nuzzling in closer to his Master. The way they were bound made any variety of physical contact difficult, but he was simply glad to be beside his Master again. He’d do anything to stay there with him, even if they were being transported to their deaths.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. “This is all my fault. Had I not—”

“Master, no.”

“Obi-Wan, I put your life in danger. I very nearly lost you in an attempt to teach you humility.”

“It doesn’t matter, Master. You couldn’t have known all this would happen. It is not your fault.” Obi-Wan looked down at his legs. “This isn’t even the worst I’ve been injured.” Somehow he managed to laugh. Qui-Gon managed a near-imperceptible smile.

“You ought to do a healing trance,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“We don’t know how much time we have. Besides, I’m not strong enough. It feels like someone’s been sitting on my chest all day.”

“Rest then, Obi-Wan. We will figure out a way out of this situation when you wake.”

The younger man nuzzled closer to his Master and closed his eyes, all too willing to do as he was told.

They were left in that cargo hold for a long, long time. Long enough, in fact, that Obi-Wan managed to wake on his own after several hours of sleep.

Waking up nestled safely against his Master’s chest made him feel safe and warm, even made him forget the pain of his injured legs temporarily. He could feel his Master directing the Force to help heal him as he lie there. He’d missed his Master.

He knew that they were in danger and that it was very possible they could lose their lives, but he couldn’t bring himself to be afraid. Though he was certain that no Jedi would approve of his reason, they would approve of the serenity he seemed to have finally found.

The door to the cargo hold opened, jolting both Jedi from their shared comfort. They turned their attention to the door as the woman from earlier strode in. She looked down at them with a casual hatred that did not bode well for their safety.

She stood over them for a long moment, saying nothing, before she bent down and peered into Qui-Gon’s face.

“You,” she said. “I know your face, Jedi.” He did not flinch as she took him by the chin and moved his head roughly from side to side, inspecting him. “Where have I seen this face before?”

“I believe you’ve mistaken me for someone else,” Qui-Gon offered. “I believe I would remember a face such as yours.”

“Flattery shall get you nowhere, Jedi scum.” She smacked him with the back of her hand, cutting his cheek with her ring and middle fingernails. Qui-Gon, ever the pacifist, turned the other cheek even as he felt blood dribbling into his beard.

That was when she turned her attention to Obi-Wan, whose frustration was growing by the minute at his inability to defend his Master. That tiny, frightening smirk of hers grew wider. It sent shivers down the younger Jedi’s spine as she moved closer to him.

“You want to harm me, don’t you boy?” she asked, raising one eyebrow ever so slightly. “You don’t like that I hold all the power here, do you? You don’t like that your precious Force can’t help you.” She stood up and shrugged. “I can’t really blame you, If I were in your position, I’d want to harm me, too. When we reach my Master, I assure you that want will only grow.”

“Who is this Master you keep speaking of?” Qui-Gon asked finally. If he didn’t, he knew she’d simply continue to drop hints until one of them finally asked just to shut her up. He was saving them a headache down the line.

“My Master is the most powerful Force-sensitive in the galaxy. One day he will rule all that exists. My Master is a Dark Lord of the Sith, and one day I shall be just like him!”

-A Sith Lord?- Both Jedi sent the thought to one another at the exact same time. Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief.

-That can’t be true,- he said to Qui-Gon. -They’re extinct, there’s nobody to pass on their traditions.-

“Forgive me if I’m not quick to believe you,” Qui-Gon said simply. “The Sith have long since died out. Killed by their own kind. Their greed and their power brought the end they tried so hard to avoid through aforementioned greed and power.”

The woman simply laughed.

“You Jedi think you know everything. All right, you can believe what you want, but your eyes shall not fool you. My Master is quite eager to meet you. Quite eager.”

With that she turned and sauntered out of the hold, leaving them alone once again.

Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon, but the older man wouldn’t meet his gaze. He looked off across the hold, his eyes far away, as he contemplated what their captor had just told them.

If she was not lying, they were in very real trouble. Even if she wasn’t lying, he didn’t see a way out of their situation without further risking their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

“Master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was tiny, but it echoed through the cargo hold in which they were being kept. It was cold. Very cold. Neither Jedi could be entirely certain how long they’d been kept down there, but it had been long enough that the cold was really beginning to become a problem for them.

“Hmm?” Qui-Gon glanced down at the younger man that was huddled against him.

“Are we going to die?”

“Well, eventually all things—”

“ _Master_ …”

“It is impossible to tell that at this time, Obi-Wan.”

“But what if it’s—”

“This is no time for what-if’s, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shifted so he could lean his cheek against his Master’s arm. He was beginning to wonder if they’d been forgotten there. It had been hours since anyone had last checked on them. They had not been given any food or water, though that was to be expected, even if this Sith Lord turned out to be an imposter. Couldn’t show weakness, couldn’t show kindness or compassion. No, couldn’t show any signs of morality or goodness, not to prisoners. Certainly not to Jedi prisoners.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said after a long silence. Obi-Wan froze, his mind racing with possibilities.

Within a few seconds he settled on one he deemed most likely.

“You _do_ think we’re going to die,” he murmured. The color drained from his face at that realization. It had taken him believing he was drawing his last breath to confess such a thing to his Master, certainly it would take the same for his Master to do similar. He did his best to swallow the fear that threatened to consume him. Fear would do him no good now.

“Do not put words in my mouth, Obi-Wan. It is highly uncivilized.” The Master looked his apprentice over before speaking again. “You can’t think your dying confession was the first time I’d considered it, did you?”

Obi-Wan felt the color return to his face as his cheeks flushed bright crimson. In truth, he’d given quite a lot of thought to whether his Master had any sort of feelings toward him, whether his Master knew about the— ahem— crush he had. He’d never imagined those words falling from his Master’s mouth, however.

“The order forbids such attachment, Obi-Wan. You must understand that.”

“I do, Master. I…” Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, pulling away from his Master.

“…You must also understand precisely how very little I care about that particular edict,” Qui-Gon continued. “Certainly you have not been completely oblivious to the way the Council and I butt heads?”

“Well, no, but Master I thought that was just because you were more attuned to the Living Force than they.”

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan’s words. He wished he could reach over and tousle the boy’s hair or put an arm around his shoulders.

“I have loved you. To tell you would only have endangered your path to becoming a Knight. It is… improper… to say the least. Whatever our fate may be, you deserve to know that I share your feelings. Assuming that those are your true feelings, of course. Assuming that wasn’t simply a dying impulse.”

“Master, you can’t really think I would simply blurt something like that because I believed myself to be dying. I… I wasn’t even certain that you could hear me,” Obi-Wan replied quickly, nibbling at his lower lip. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time, Master. But I didn’t… Didn’t know how you might react. I didn’t want to anger you, didn’t want you to decide it best for someone else to train me…”

“You can’t honestly think that to be something I would do, Obi-Wan.”

The younger man opened his mouth to reply, but the cargo bay door opened at the same time. He closed his mouth and turned to face the approaching figure.


End file.
